The Magic Within
by Drow Renegade
Summary: Formally titled the portal, boring title, good story. At least I think so. READ! I'm trying to stray away from the MAry sUe area.
1. The Book

Disclaimer: Brooke, the orphanage, the storyline, it's all mine. Unfortunately, TP isn't and neither are any of her books, so don't sure me, anyways I don't have any money, so you wouldn't make anything either.  
  
Hatred, bitter hatred runs through young veins. Hatred against the world, hatred against people, and hatred against the orphanage. Perhaps one day this would come to pass, but for now it shall stay. This is the story of a girl, and girl with an extraordinary gift, that may prevent our worlds from colliding and creating utter chaos. A story of how she finds herself, and her purpose in life, and how much she really is loved. a story of Brooke K'rownd, a girl full of hatred that somehow.hopefully can save life as we know it. (Everyone this is my first fic. bear with me please!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sit at my desk, alone in the corner of the room that was my classroom. Tapping my pencil up and down repetitively. This was my class, a small cramped room with 32 desks. yes, it was very cramped. But this wasn't just our classroom, it was our school. Pretty pathetic ay? Yeah, well it's true. This was the school for our orphanage, La Trot Talnud Orphanage. All grades were cramped within one classroom, even me, a 7th grader stuck with Kindergarteners. It was annoying sometimes, to wait for the teacher, Sister Crawford, to finish explaining something to the young ones before she taught us something. Well, alright it was more like annoying all the time.  
  
I had come to the orphanage about 4 years ago, I was probably ten. I hated it, and I still do. It is extremely poor, as you may tell from our 'school'. We have little to eat or drink each day and our schedules were completely empty except for the 6 hours of schoolwork each day, so boredom came quickly. I came from an uneducated family. My mother was a high-school drop out turned beauty-stylists, and a drug addict. My father, pah- he was never around I don't even know why I still call him father, he's gone now anyways- also dropped out of high school thinking it was pointless, and was an alcoholic. I, on the other hand, was expected to become a teenage mother, or a juvenile delinquent, but instead I ended up an orphan. It all happened so fast, my father, dying of cardiac arrest and a year later my mother of lung cancer. I couldn't say I was shocked, the amount of booze and drugs they took in a day, but it was all very mortifying. I was taken to the orphanage, which I knew, had to be better than what I was living under, physical abuse -the wounds I had on my back from father's belt- and verbal abuse, hell, anything would be better than that. But perhaps I was wrong.  
  
When I arrived at the orphanage I was shocked to see a small building, maybe the size of my old house. The paint was chipping and their appeared to be tiles missing.i ah, so this is where the tax payer's money is going my old teacher would have said./i But, there was no more old teacher; there were no more old friends or old family. It was all taken away from me, all gone. a mere memory. I was taken to the head of La Trot's office, where the strict nun showed me exactly where to be for meals and such, and what a disappointment it was to arrive and receive a small bowl of slop for every meal of the day. I was introduced to Sister Crawford. I hated every waking moment of this place, the roof above my bunk bed leaked and lucky me I got to sleep on the top. The mattresses I believe were made of iron, perhaps stone, more likely stone; it was less expensive and sharper. I seriously began to believe that orphanage's sole purpose was to torture the orphans into pure misery.  
  
I had been given a number of foster homes, but my hatred had built so strong I refused to let anyone adopt me, no one, because I hated everyone, and everything. One home, I stumbled across a book, it was worn, like it had been read many times, and the author's name was rubbed out, but I could make out two simple letters, spaced well apart. T..P... but that was it. The family gave me the book, saying they couldn't adopt me anyway. That was just more proof no one liked me and they all wished I never lived, all the more reason for me to hate everyone.  
  
I left that family about a week ago, and that pretty much brings me up to this point I'm at now. Sitting at my desk, tapping my pencil. In front of me, was that mysterious book with T, P written on it. I squinted carefully at the title, which also had been worn away, I could scarcely make out the words "Alanna: The First Adventure". Everyone else was gone, away, on the playground-well grass, dead grass- or in the sleeping room. I had complete and utter tranquility, and so I began my splurge in the book by this mysterious person named TP, or so I had began to call them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Some kids now came in the classroom, sweaty and smelly, and most importantly, making a huge fuss. I gave them a glare full of bitter hatred, how dare they disturb me! I thought for a moment, if recess was over. had it really been an hour? I was so totally submerged in the book, it hadn't seemed like that long. The orphans shut up, and the teacher began to give her lecture. I wasn't listening, what did I care? I'd still ace the test, it was always too easy. I was practicing an old skill I learned long ago, to completely block out all noise around me, and focus on the important thing. In this case the important thing was the book. and getting to the end.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The class was gone, but I didn't notice, I stayed reading that book. and now, I was on the last page. I turned the page slowly, knowing I did not have the next book in the series, so I would not want to finish, for then I would be lost in a world without Alanna. Without her wonderful friends and horrendous temper. A world without Sir Myles and chivalry, and courage. A world that I wished was my own. instead of this sh*t of a life I was living now.  
  
And then, I finished, and I swerved back into reality. I felt dizzy, and realized I hadn't eaten at all today. I glanced up at the wall clock and found that it was 6 o'clock, I'd be late, but that was no big deal compared to the huge migraine that was coming my way. I always got the worst headaches when I didn't eat. I rushed to the mess hall after dropping my book off at my bunk bed, and collected my bowl of crap for dinner. Hey, it was better than nothing.  
  
I finished eating and then headed to my room.. Tomorrow was another day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Sorry that it was really boring, this was mostly an introduction to Brooke, her personality and how she came to the orphanage in the first place. I know it's really boring.. I'm sorry, I wanted to fit some sort of exciting point there, but I just couldn't think of when the timed be right. Please send all the honest reviews you can and I'd greatly appreciate it. thank you soo sooo much! Please don't give up on me, when the climax of the story kicks in you'll be glad you didn't.. thanx. 


	2. Fights and Fountains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ~Glares at the evil attorneys~ so leave me alone!!! I don't have any money!! Go away!! Ok so I do own a few things. like Brooke and the orphanage.and maybe some other things, but anything you recognize from before chapter 1 is not mine!!!  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing. I know the first chapter was pretty pathetic. the html codes didn't work so it looked really bad. sorry! Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate your compliments. even if they are criticism. come on people you know you can give them. I want to know exactly what I did wrong this time! :-D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Yo! K'rownd heads up!" I heard, followed by snickers. that could NEVER be good. Quickly I spun only to find several pinecones inching towards my face. Quickly I kicked high into the air, and knocked two of them out of my path, then I grabbed the last, wanting to flinch as the spikes cut into my flesh. I didn't though. I knew I'd be teased if I did. I glared at the three who had thrown the cones. Jerry, Gabe and Vinny. Also known as deadbeat, punk, and dufus. Yep, that was them. Jerry almost always owed somebody something, most of the time it was a good bruising. He was an average height, about 13 years old, with brown eyes and mud brown hair. Gabe was the leader of the trio, though he wasn't very smart, he made up for it in muscle. He had gorgeous looks 'All wasted' she though bitterly. He was tall for his age, about 5'11'' at 14 and still growing. He had curly, platinum blonde hair, which were paired with crystal blue eyes. As for Vinny. well his nickname is pretty self-explanatory. Vinny was stalky about 4'9'' he was also the youngest, about 12 years old, my age. The three in contrast, especially in height, looked very strange together.  
  
"Well, boys looks like you almost hit me that time" I sneered, I was the target of their bruisings and ridicule most of the time, it got quite old. It all started right when I came to the orphanage...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
~A young girl was being escorted into the orphanage by the director. Three boys stood by idly. A mock politeness was spread across each of their faces. The girl looked at each of them and buckled up wiping her tear- stained face and standing straight. 'I won't let them humiliate me' she thought. 'I won't' she glared at them, looking past their angelic like atmosphere, as they acted all innocent. She saw a smirk spread across the one with platinum-blonde hair, called Gabe. She glared at them, wondering what trick they had up their sleeves, she knew his expression well; she had seen it used many a time before. Finally, the director spoke, "We need someone to show Brooke around, and make her feel at home, any offers?" At first no hands were raised, finally Gabe nudged the shortest of the bunch with him in the ribs, and the young boy raised his hand. "Vinny, hmm.I suppose you'll do.you haven't more than a year on her anyway. Very well, I must attend a meeting, off you go everyone. Go on, scat. With that the director left and everyone scattered except for the three boys and the 'new kid'. The girl looked at them "what'd you wanta show me around for, unless ya got something yer tryin' to pull." She glared at them, eyes inquiring, knowing they wouldn't tell the truth. "C'mon spit it out!" She yelled.  
  
The boys stared open mouthed, stupefied by her demands, as if to say 'hello, we're older than you, and stronger remember.' But they didn't and Gabe smiled mischievously. "I know Vinny probably doesn't want me to tell you this, he was too nervous but he thinks you're kinda cute, he told me so himself.tell her Vinny."  
  
"I do no-"He felt a sharp jab in the ribs and then spoke again "Yeah. I'm just embarrassed I guess... but you are cute." The girl rolled her eyes, as Vinny pretended to be attracted to her, and he played with one of her blonde curls. Suddenly the girl freaked out. "Don't touch my hair, I don't like you ya moron, can't you tell! And I know you don't like me. so what's your real deal?" She glared evilly at them. Gabe once again smiled that mischievous smile. She glared back, her gaze settling specifically at him.  
  
"Well-"The older boy said- "-You see. look, get this straight, we run the show here ya understand, so suck it up. Vinny, show her around. if she gets outa line show her how business runs around here. We picked you so ya'd understand that we's the boss, right boys?"  
  
"Yeah whatever Gabe" Vinny said. He tugged the girls arm harder than he should normally, leading her to class.  
  
"Get off me you loon!" Brooke had yelled. A callused hand came down upon the arm that settled on her. A red stain spread across the spot where impact was made.  
  
"Hey, you, girl! Don't you go hittin' my boys, lets teach em' a lesson guys!" Gabe spoke again. Brooke spun about to turn and walk away, but stopped, her eyes danced merrily. Finally, something to practice her skill on. She had been practicing karate on a tree before, for about a year, a self defense sort of thing. The three boys charged at her. She waited until she heard there thundering steps about a foot behind her. 'Man they have no idea how to sneak up on prey do they?' she though with a smirk. 'Maybe they think they don't need to' the less confident part of her said. 'Well, here goes'. She spun and met the leader with a high kick, slamming him in the face. With the next two she darted in towards them, as they slowly prepared to punch her she ducked and they punched each other in the face. Two sidekicks knocked them over. Her eyes then met the handsome leader, he was at least a head taller than her, and her kick had not quite hurt him enough to stop him like his squad.  
  
"So, you think your tough eh girl?" He scoffed, voice strong trying to be intimidating, but a quaver in his voice showed his pride had been hurt by allowing a girl to make him flinch. Brooke remained silent, she preferred not to tell a bully how she felt, and he could figure the question out for himself. If he had enough brainpower. Gabe put strength, not agility into his punches and she dodged every one. Her eyes danced, as if telling him through motions 'beat me if ya can'. In her last dodge she ducked, falling back and catching herself, leaning on her hands, as if she were to start to make a bridge. (C'mon people, you know the gymnastics thing?) She pretended to look beaten, and then he lowered his fist, she smirked, and before he could back off she lifted her right leg and hooked her foot under his ankle, she dodged his fist by leaning to the side, and jumped up, ankle still hooked, throwing him off his balance into the floor, hard. She looked at the three, writhing in pain on the floor. "Brains beat Brawns anytime, remember that before you try to take me on" she scoffed and walked off..  
  
(Fading memory)  
  
Brooke stood remembering clearly that faithful day, and the adversaries she had made on it. Ah. yes, she was taken to the director's office, and clearly the director thought she started the fight. "I'm sure I would truly pick a fight 3 to 1" she had complained. The director was two rapped up in that unbelievable story that the trio were sweet, little angels, 'a laugh' she had told herself, but that was an understatement. 'Ah, but it has been fun'. "So you boys haven't thought of anything new yet. I mean you've been using the same trick for about a year to get me to fight you. And about that, what's up with that anyway? Do you fight me because you want to prove to yourselves that a girl's weaker than a boy? Well it hasn't worked yet! Oh but I know, your precious pride's hurt" She rolled her eyes "Go fly a kite!" she scowled.  
  
"Just fight us you moron" yelled Jerry. Two heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why? So I can humiliate you in front of everyone this time? Actually that isn't such a bad idea!" She shouted. Three scowls spread across the trios faces. They charged at her. 'Four years, and they still haven't learned' she thought. She did a spinning back-kick knocking Jerry and Vinny into the dust. 'Same old, same old, their V pattern gets old.' Finally she met her stronger opponent. She dodged most of his attacks, but one graced her eye. By the feel of it she'd get a pretty good sized black-eye by morning. 'All the more proof of their defeat' She dodged his next attack and then fake- high-kicked, as he made a grab to flip her over, she lowered it, and hit him hard in the stomach. As he clutched his stomach, she made a quite fist and punched him down, a quick fight. 'Not too shabby, I got out easy'.  
  
She walked back towards the tree that she had used in place of the one she used at her old home. Next to the tree was a brilliant fountain, which she always paused to admire before her workout. She headed towards the fountain when she found the water pouring out of it was slightly purple. A wave of shock came over her. Purple water? She looked closer at the strange liquid, thinking it was some sort of grape juice, or Cool-aid coloring poured into it. She stuck her finger in to taste it. Quickly she withdrew her finger; it felt like she had touched a hot stove. Slowly she lowered her head to the water. As she approached she saw a pair of violet shining eyes staring square up at her. She drew her head back. no! It couldn't be? She lowered her head again, this time the violet eyes didn't come back. but... wait! Appearing before her was a face, with copper hair, and-and violet eyes. it was. it was.no, that was impossible.  
  
She ran away from the fountain, the face. no.. She headed towards the tree. Her punches were quick and jab like, but hard. Her kicks were staccato sounds hammering against the rotten, dead tree; she'd never punch or hurt any plant or animal alive, unless her health was threatened. Her pain from her last fight and her fear of the face all went into those strikes. By the fountain the face surveyed her, and nodded to herself.'she'll do' the face whispered.'she'll do'. A loud splintering sound echoed across the playground, as her shoe hit the wood harder than she'd intended it to. "Damn" she shouted "I'll never find another place to kick without toppling this thing over". She sat down, back arched, face slumped into her hands. "Jeez" suddenly, a voice called out.  
  
"BROOOOOKEEE?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I tried to make it longer everyone. I'm so mad that all those html tags didn't work on the last chapter; it looked really bad, I'm sorry I had to put you through reading through all of that. Ack, it does look bad doesn't it? Any peeps who know how to keep the paragraphs separated without using the tags, cause they won't work for me. I asked my friend, she doesn't write TP fan fiction; otherwise I'd give you her penname. She told me this, so hopefully it'll work, if it does I'll fix chapter 1 and tell you in chapter three, so you can reread it and it looks better. Sorry again! PLEASE REVIEW! I tried to make this chapter a little more interesting. hmm. now who could the face be. if you need help. which I know none of you do (hopefully) consult the fact that Brooke mentioned it was a girl, with red hair and violet eyes. COME ON PEOPLE it's not that hard! Anyways thanks to those of you who reviewed! Reviewers:  
  
Lady Arwen Evenstar- JRR Tolkein fan? Me too! ~Grins~ Yeah, it does need more and thankies for the review! I'll write more if you review more! I also tried to make this one a little longer  
  
  
  
  
  
Googlepuss- cool name! .naw? You don't say? I thought she was gonna end up in Never Never Land. hmm I better go ask her ~Runs off to the orphanage to ask and pick up the next chapter~  
  
  
  
  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf- another Tolkein fan! Jeez, outa 3 reviews 2/3 of um are Tolkein fans. Thankies for the review, please write more reviews! I love um!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ok people, I got three reviews, which isn't bad, most people probably turned their heads the instant I said I was new, or when they saw how screwed up the page looked, byes everyone. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. A Getaway or not

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters. the stork- looking man, the face. etc. etc..! I do however own Brooke, Jerry, Vinny, Gabe, the director, the orphanage, the fountain and the idea for this story. if you want to use any of these ideas please consult me first! Jeez I just realized so far most of this stories mine.. It's gonna change soon though. drat  
  
Thank you for reviewing I got some extra people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Brooke, get over here this instant!" cried a shrill, harsh voice. Obediently I jumped up, and my eyes met a tall woman, the director. She was 6'3'' with long black hair, tied back in a tight, 'no-nonsense' bun. Her eyes were endless pools of a steel gray. Her skin was pale, she rarely came outside, if she did, it was because an orphan was to be punished. I stood with an erect posture, showing no signs of embarrassment.  
  
"Yes'm?" I asked, acting like I had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Don't pull that bull shit with me Brooke!" her eyes scanned the puffy red spot around my right eye. "You've definitely been in a fight again! Brooke that's the third time this week! You.you. ARGH!" The woman's eyes were filled with the rage of one thousand people twice her size. "Maybe you just need a break. That's it- a-a getaway- yes! A day without you! YES!" she showed no signs of wanting to hide her hatred of me. "Yes! It took me four years, but I finally figured it out, you need a break!" she laughed, the sudden epiphany making her go into eccentrics. "A break!" she tossed her hands into the air. "So, a cheap place you can get away to relax.hmm."  
  
The gears in my brain began to churn, TP. the books. "The library!" I exclaimed, "Yes the library!"  
  
The director looked at me with eyes filled with surprise. "Brooke! I didn't know you had an interest in books?"  
  
"That's because you never bothered to come and talk to the orphans, you just coop yourself in your office" I muttered.  
  
"If you are being insubordinate young lady."  
  
"No, no" I caught myself quickly, thinking of a backup "I was just saying how it's a new thing for me, so well, you wouldn't know" I stammered, nothing, absolutely nothing would ruin my chances of finding out more about the fiery redhead of TP's books.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next day I was taken to the library. I spent the entire day searching for an author by the name of TP, but with no success. In despair, I was just about to give up hope when I came across a book with the words Tamora Pierce engraved in gold lettering across the spine. My eyes rose to the name of the series.  
  
"The Song of the Lioness!" I exclaimed. "This is it!" I grabbed every book based on Tortall that there was. I left the "Circle of Magic" and the "circle Opens" series, I only wanted the ones on Tortall.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next few days passed quickly, I avoided most fights by staying in the classroom reading until 2 AM. I strayed away from the fountain, not wishing to see such an abnormal phenomenon again.  
  
Finally, I finished all my books. I sighed helplessly as I exited the realms of knights and feudalism. Ending my fantasies, flashing back into reality. Putting the last one down, "Lady Knight" I stumbled towards the bunks, and climbed the stairs to the top. Occasionally my foot would, slip but I was too tired to notice. My vision was blurry as my eyes fluttered, I trying to stay awake until I reached to top. I glanced at the clock on the wall, which of course I couldn't read. What time was it? And what day of the week was it? I had lost track of all this in the time that passed. But I was now too tired to care, I lay down and before I could even pull the covers up I was fast asleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I finally got up enough courage to visit the fountain. It was the stories that did me in.. Brooke and Alanna had enough courage to face the Chamber, so at least I could visit a stupid fountain. I headed outside.. This would be interesting. I kept telling myself that it was probably just a mirage, it was nothing, but part of me said it was real.  
  
As I got closer to the fountain, I could feel a lump rise in my throat I took long, deep breaths each step, and my heart was pounding 10 times its normal speed. Within eye distance now, I was forced to look, down; I'd look when I'd have to look. My heart was telling me with each step to stop. but somehow my feet kept moving. and then..  
  
I looked around.. No sign of the trio of dumb, dumb, and dumber. Good, I didn't feel like fighting this instant. My heart was already beating fast enough without actually having to move. But. wait. oh great! Idiotic trio on the loose.  
  
"Yo! K'rownd, where've ya been?" Gabe spoke "Yeah K'rownd we've been lookin' for ya!" an inevitable echo, they were learning to speak only after Gabe did.  
  
"Beat it dweebs I'm busy and I don't feel like fighting!" I replied, a nasty scowl worn upon my countenance.  
  
"Yeah sure K'rownd real funny" Gabe again, his bleached teeth flashing to support his point, "Who said we wanted to fight?"  
  
"Past experience" I muttered.  
  
"What was that? I'm guessing that was insult, well we can't put up with that now can we boys?" Without waiting for an answer he charged, his fist connected with my stomach. I didn't flinch, it was a weak punch. 'Hmm. interesting tactic' I thought 'Using himself as a distraction, he thought I'd dodge, and didn't want to go flying so made it week, while my dodging would lead me into his cronies. he's getting smarter.' I wouldn't fight back. couldn't. have to prove it to myself. I didn't know why, I just did. A large fist connected with my back, heavily, probably Jerry's, he liked good, long, full punches. I bent backwards, adjusting to the pain. I refused to move other than that, not even dodge. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" I yelled this time. they were really getting irritating. Another punch hit me on the jaw. It came swiftly, with little strength, but more came like rapid fire, a new tactic of Vinny's I supposed. 'Man, their all coming up with new strategies, they must have had too much time on their hands the past.however long.' Gabe now joined in, knocking me off my feet. That was the last straw. Getting up, I couldn't control my anger any longer. They weren't going to stop until I fought them. This would end now! I stood up knocking Gabe over; I'd deal with him last. First, Vincent.  
  
I swept my fist towards him; he was down before another could follow up. Then I sidestepped to Jerry. I drew an uppercut and knocked his jaw back and then, while he was flinching knocked him over with a roundabout. Suddenly I felt extra weight on my back, a lot of extra weight. Gabe had sprung on top of me and now was beating against my back. I nearly toppled from the strain of holding someone about a head taller and 40 pounds heavier than myself. As I stumbled I flipped my head down, bending at the waist. I then jumped up into the air. This sent Gabe flying into the mud, and I landed like a cat, perfectly on my feet, just like in "Hidden Dragon" as they jumped off the walls and trees. Not! I went down too, thinking 'note to self, never pull THAT stunt again' I crash landed, probably spraining my ankle. I jumped up though, no matter how much my ankle hurt and brushed myself off. Job. taken care of. Or so I thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes a forlorn figure lunged at me, I had no time to react. It grabbed my legs, toppling me over, trying to pin me down and choke me. I kicked up, foot connecting with its stomach sending it into the air. I looked down at Gabe. he was beaten. I got up and brushed myself off once more, then, I walked towards the fountain.  
  
The fountain looked normal. no strange purple water, no copper haired- face staring back at me. I sighed a breath of relief; it was after all, just a mirage. I stretched myself out like a cat, flexing my muscle, checking them to see how many were sore. I barely prevented myself from limping on my ankle, even if they were down, I wouldn't want them to get satisfaction from my pain. I kneeled down, eye length with the fountain and splashed the cool water onto my face.. Ahhh.relief. But suddenly the water looked different.  
  
Black water came to reach my face, and a face was once again there. but it wasn't THE face. This one had a longer nose, having a slight resemblance to a stork. I almost ran. but I wouldn't. I couldn't.. My hand hit cold water, splashing the face. but the image never scattered. "Witchcraft!" I yelled, "You're just playing with my mind!" I rubbed the loose hanging skin under my eyes, blinking quite a few times. none of this was real. it was just a mirage, it would go away as soon as I opened my eyes..  
  
But it never did. what seemed like eternity passed by, me staring, jaw slung at this image and it. starring back, as if it was evaluating me. I was still tempted. Still tempted, to scream bloody murder and run the hell out of there, but I never flinched; I stood there, as if hypnotized, staring at this - this thing. Mesmerized have you. even stunned. for fear that if I moved, it would too. stupid I knew, but still quite possible.  
  
And then. the other face appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Ok people, I tried to make this one longer than chapter 2, but it didn't work out, they are just about exactly the same. now, incase you hadn't figured it out from the summary, this IS an insertion fic. Not a self- insertion one mind you. I am in no were near related or do I even resemble her. (Though I have the same pen name) I can't beat up 3 boys at once.unfortunately, I don't live in an orphanage, and I've never even come in contact with such an oblivious person such as the director. I made this fic because I realized how many self-insertion ones there were out there, so I wanted to try and top at least one Mary Sue. So far, I've tried to make this as un-Mary Sue as is humanly possible in an insertion fic. I want all of you who are reading this tale to review and tell me honestly and openly what I need to improve to make this story more un- Mary Sueish, and tell me what I'm doing good. hopefully I'm doing something right. I can take criticism! It's not the end of the world to me if I find out I'm doing everything wrong, but please. be civilized! A person that flames a story is obviously either an insecure person who wants to feel better about themselves (and/or can't make up a story as good) or they have absolutely no manners and cannot possibly understand how a good review is written, because they can only express their feelings through anger and hatred. (Bah. bad wording, good philosophy... err at least I think so) So get typing!!! Go!!!  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed (I'm sorry this took a long time to get up, it was a combo of writer's block, camping, school and other stuff too):  
  
Eve Eastborne: Thanks. well here's your chapter. hopefully another is coming' at ya soon.  
  
  
  
Lady Lianna: A new person reviewed! Thankies for the complements. but please, I also want to know what I can do to improve. and about the first chapie thing, I fixed it, I guess before you read it. Before the first chapter was a bunch o' html tags  
  
  
  
Lady Arwen Evenstar: Thank you. I will 


	4. Painful Situations AKA the Extremely sho...

Disclaimer: They're not mine; none of them so back you evil vicious lawyers! Back! Back evil ones! ~holds out a sack of money that mysteriously appears~ Sit lawyers! Sit! Go get it!!! ~Throws bag and lawyers chase after it~  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooorrrrry! I have not updated in soooooooooo long! It makes me so mad!! Darned Algebra class. grrr. exams. die evil Algebra teacher!!!!! I mean what kind of name is Mr. Dix??? I swear that's his name. his EXACT name. not a nickname! Anyway, I'm sorry, on to the story! But a short warning: It's a short chapter. and the next will probably be too. sorry! ~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The face with copper hair flung around and emerald eyes. The face from before. but wait, the description sounded familiar. it was so simple and yet. so complicated.  
  
"Witchcraft? Well, that is one of the most understated word I've ever heard describe this. it's not witchcraft, it's the Gift. and If I do say so myself a pretty adequate spell. the countenance has no flaw, it leaves a brilliant flare, not to mention this is across the barrier.." The words of the stork man shocked me back to reality, the drone of his voice was making me fall asleep, but I was forcing myself to stay awake. I had to clue this together.  
  
"Uh. Numair, you can stop now" Said the flame haired maiden.  
  
"Nu-N-Numair?" this was getting too weird.. "B-b-but that means your-y-your Alanna" I exclaimed  
  
The woman nodded and my eyes widened. "Y-You mean your r-real? It's not just a story?"  
  
I never got an answer. I heard Numair yell "Alanna the spell's breaking we need to save our strength to get the barrier crossed.we..." ripples broke across the surface of the water and the faces disappeared along with the dark purple glimmer. Suddenly I felt a jerk in my stomach, and my head started to spin. My neck started to feel weak and my head heavy. I could hardly hold my head up. and then everything was black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
I awoke to a blinding migraine. My head pounded every time I tried to get up. I tried to open my eyes but it felt as if 10-pound weights had been placed on them. Stubbornness welled up and I opened them a crack, and let the light in. The migraine being sensitive to light I had to shield my eyes, wanting to see where I was. IT looked different. There were small houses everywhere, it looked. almost. medieval, but I was probably just delusional from the fall. Or at least I thought I fell, it felt like I had fallen a far distance, and it seemed as if every bone in my body was broken. I tried to get up again, but I was too exhausted. Finally I gave up, there was no use killing myself. I hit my head with my fist, but even that tiny movement exhausted me. It felt as if every ounce of energy I once held had been drained from me. After that, everything was black.  
  
When I finally awoke I was back next to the fountain. I felt a small amount of blood trickle past my ear. Carefully I reached up and touched where the cut was. It wasn't real bad, but where it came from I didn't know. But surprisingly I could move, without killing myself. Yet, I was still tired. Struggling to my feet I managed to push myself up and walk towards the girls bunks. I bandaged the cut on my head, realizing it was worse than I thought, and managed to climb up to the top of my bunk, where I drifted into a not-so-peaceful sleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N I warned you! It's the shortest chapter ever. Bwhahahahaha! But anyways, a new one will be up soon, it'll probably be just as short. maybe a little longer.. I wanted to put up more in this story but I couldn't I thought it would be better just to stop it here. Constructive criticism is appreciated! And just to warn you, I'm changing summaries. and titles, the old ones. well. just don't fit the new plot I've constructed. But don't worry I'm still straying as far as possible from the "Land of the Evil Mary Sues" so please keep reading. ~takes out a little gold pocket watch thingy~ You must review.. I only got 1 last time. shame on you all!!!! Another reason to change stuff. so people will read. go review: Do it now. go!  
  
The review by the Eve of Mirkwood (galadriel greenleaf) was much appreciated! 


	5. The Bizzare Dream

A/N: I've discovered I'm the type that doesn't update much. sorry everyone, I always hated these kinda peeps and now I'm one of them! Sorry, please stick with the story, It's gonna get good. Also, I'm gonna change the title soon Sorry. K and the 'things represent her dream "represents talking or thoughts in the dream cause I can't figure out how to get the italics to work.  
  
Disclaimer: *Holds Flaming Torch* GET BACK YOU EVIL DAEMONS!!! Leave ME alone I don't own nun of TP's characters or Tortall. or well. that's it! GO!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I didn't sleep well at all, as I lay a strange dream came over me..  
  
'Alanna and Numair's faces looked over me.I looked around and recognized the scenery that I saw earlier that day. before I blacked out the second time. Then Numair pointed, as he pointed it seemed as if I was getting a close up, or someone was pushing me towards the spot because the spot seemed to be closer. It was dark and I could not yet make out what it was. But suddenly I felt a gust of heat. Squinting I saw houses aflame. It was an entire village. Children were running and screaming. Mothers were using clothes waving them over the fire to put it out. The people whom I thought were the fathers were just sitting by "Wait a second" I thought "Why aren't they doing anything?" One child, who looked about my age, ran with one arm she cradled her infant sister in one arm. With the other she grasped her toddler brother's hand.why were they running? Suddenly along the horizon I saw a machine riding along the distance. I squinted. "Woah!" I thought. I squinted and realized it was a tank. I saw men on horses holding spears and bows riding towards them. I looked at a burning sign. I could barely make out the words Tortall Inn. "This isn't happening.. If I'm in Tortall.why are there tanks?" I realized the men riding towards the tanks were the fathers but, who were the other men. I looked closer and realized they were in uniform. and they were laughing. They must be in the same army as the tanks. But as I looked closer, I freaked. They wore the uniforms of the Axis powers during world war 2.'  
  
I knew this from the many pictures I skimmed through in the history book we were supposed to be learning about in school. of course instead we learned about how to count to 10.  
  
'This was seriously getting freaky. Not only were Earth's soldiers trying to take over. they were of time periods other than the present. I wasn't scared. because it felt like just a dream. Numair looked back at me and pointed in another direction. Here, I recognized from the descriptions in "Lady Knight" was Scanra. A raid of Scanrans was heading towards Tortall. this was supposedly nothing unusual. But I looked closer and saw they were carrying guns. They got to a fortress and started firing. As the bloody battle proceeded I imagined the outcome and had to shield my eyes. I knew the Tortallans didn't stand a chance. When I opened my eyes I was looking somewhere else. I think I was in New York City. There were people spewing about the streets running. there were no people from the world of Tamora Pierce here, but the atmosphere was just as strange. and then I saw it. A huge shadow overcast the entire time and then an atomic bomb marked with the flag of the Soviet Union hit. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and then the scenery changed again. I was on a planet... no. a moon. and there were people on it. Americans, English, Dutch, Irish, Australian, Tortallan, Scanran, Gallan, but they were all fighting. Some of the people from Earth looked modern; some looked like they were from times around the American Revolution. Blood covered the ground. and at first it seemed as if I was on Mars.'  
  
'Then I was shown all the scenery again. or at least I thought it was the same scenery. I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell because it was gone. all of it. everything was gone. There wasn't a single soul, tree, river, lake or house left. I shook my head.. NO! It couldn't be true. this had to be some strange mistake!!!! But then as the scenery changed--I think it changed, it was all rubble, and it all looks the same. -- I saw it, an arm sticking out of the ground. holding a torch. Lady Liberty. gone. I shook my head. too shocked to be scared. too confused to be shocked. And then everything turned black. I was in a black room. A small book appeared before me. Numair stood beside me and waved goodbye. I opened my mouth "WAIT! Don't go Tell me what's happening. why are you showing me all this?" but before I could finish he vanished. In front of me stood the book. well. maybe this would explain. I read out loud. "Kev sava fe kev shoul caposu kanta kev solen" Whatever that meant. So much for an explanation. Suddenly more words came "Kev solen li ke miti. Ki li kev asak solen saven sovant lako sha lapasto kela domaso." "Oh yeah that helps a whole lot" I said "What language is this in anyway?" words appeared on the book 'Ca Voontag' "So you understand English. Can you decipher it for me" a word appeared 'soun' I guessed soun meant no suddenly I saw two swirling masses in front of me collide. I realized that one was Earth. Both planets joined to one... above a clock appear, two actually, that showed the date and time of I guessed the two planets. but when they joined. the clocks didn't work and disappeared. Then, the planet turned red. and then ceased to exist. I was frightened then. what could all this mean? I looked to the book. "Can you tell me any more. can you write anything in English?" 'Soun'. I screamed. And then I felt a sharp stab in the shoulder and then found I was back in the rotating scenery. and I was just stabbed by a swordsman. And then I woke up'  
  
I sat up right motionless, mouth agape. "It was just a dream" I sighed. thank goodness. "But I thought you couldn't feel anything in a dream. I certainly felt that swordsman." I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Turned my head and saw a bloody wound there. it was fresh. and it was deep. the same as a sword would leave.. Was it a dream? I felt my heart rise to my throat. and beat fast. and all I could think of were whispers of the passage "Kev sava fe kev shoul caposu kanta kev solen". I had no idea what they meant. but I had a feeling it wasn't good. And yet. though I didn't want to know what they meant. I had a feeling I had too. for the sake of everyone's life.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Ok what'd you think? Please review? Im getting desperate and starting to think no one likes my story. please review and tell me what you think. other wise I might have to stop. also tell me if you think it's bad and I should stop. be honest. Also, Ive realized that Ive lost the hatred she started off with now that I've read my story over again. Be prepared to feel the hatred again. k and another thing. umm. yeah. the bullies. I didn't originally make them to be like Joren and his gang. in fact I didn't realize they were till after I wrote their description. there are differences though. here Gabe is the leader. and their deeper personalities are a bit different than those who share the 1st letter of their name. now that that's cleared up.. Please tell me what u think! 


End file.
